


A New Family Dynamic

by Dangertosociety



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Fanart, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tommyinnit Has Abandonment Issues, might turn this into a fanfic or anyone else can use it uwu, prompt-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangertosociety/pseuds/Dangertosociety
Summary: A prompt(might turn it into a fanfic or if anyone wants to) where tommyinnit finds himself traveling back in time after he jumps into the burning pit that was formerly known as l'manberg. He returns as a child, an orphan, without a family to call his own. He knows what was about to happen, and he decides to do everything in his power for all of it to not happen again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Others to be added, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith
Comments: 29
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

Time-Travel fix-it AU: As lightning strikes tommy from where he stands, the artifact he found while exploring glowed and engulfed his battered body. He blinks once, twice, and as his eyes opened. He's back in his old shack when he was an orphan, alone and cold. 

As he collected his thoughts, he knew that he needed to make a decision here and now. Dream or Phil?

I'm speed running this, but I will add more descriptions or details once i sort out my notes about this Au. But don't you guys think that maybe there's more to dream's obsession with tommy? What if he just wanted the boy to be his family? what if he did all of that shit to tommy just to isolate him and make him depend on dream? what if tommy realized that and as he was transported back in the past. He made the decision to fulfill dreams longing for a family as a way to save all of his friends(as well as the family that abandoned him? And what if along the way, they really did become family?

This Au made me think until sunrise and I just need motivation to actually do it and sketch a few scenes. Hope you guys like it!! Anyone can use it Btw, you can message me and stuff eheh.

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CKHQ8AJFTXy/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet>

You can follow me for more updates on the AU? maybe? it's fine if you don't !! I'm just here to share my wrecked prompts !!


	2. Phil is persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is persistent and tommy is getting annoyed by it.

The updates will be shorter since college kicked back up ;')))).

Tommy is living in a new tnret but he takes better care of himself despite being 7 years old. Phil can't stop looking for tommy because he is both intrigued and concerned for the boy.

The next one is a talk between tommy and phil. Kid tubbo(in a box) and kid ranboo's coordinates. As well as the start of tommy's journey to look for 13 year old dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/arogirloser/


	3. Phil Is persistent 2

Part 2.2 of my Time Travel AU. Next will be the last part of part 2.

Content: So you guys know what's next ^^

1\. First Meetings

2.The Talk (part 2.1-2.3)

3\. Coordinates 

4\. The Journey

5\. Meeting 13 year old dream (part 5.1-5.3)

6\. Big Brother Dream (part 6.1-6.2)

My updates would probably take weeks because of school and personal stuff, but I'm sure that I'll be able to finish this before February ends! And I guess i'll be focusing more on my other wips as well? Im planning on doing a valentines special for sykkuno lmaoo, like rarepairs/sykkuno's simps celebrating valentines with sykkuno. Ive thought about doing george, dream, techno and corpse first. Then continue with xqc, ludwig and the gang? Idkk but yeah! thanks for even opening this fic!

[My Instagram ^^](https://www.instagram.com/arogirloser/)


End file.
